


On the Cruel and Capricious Road

by rosemarygreen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Derogatory Language, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Humor, Meta, Metafiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemarygreen/pseuds/rosemarygreen
Summary: A ficlet where Our Prophet Lord Chuck gets on the Winchester brothers' nerves, tries to educate Dean and reveals his plans for them.





	On the Cruel and Capricious Road

* * * * *

Chuck: Dean, take this book and read it. For all I know, you were named in honour of the guy in it.

Dean: No, Chuck, mom named me after her mother.

Chuck: See what I mean? Would you prefer to be a namesake of an elderly lady or a cool guy driving around the country and fornicating with women?

Dean: Hey, my grandma was a hunter. She’d beat your cool guy’s ass at any time. Gimme the damn book.

 

* * * * *

Dean: I refuse to be this jerk’s namesake! He ditches his car. He ditches his _friends_. I bet he’s never shot a stunt ghost number two in his life. What’s the point of driving around the country if you never get to save anyone? And all that touchy-feely self-help crap he keeps saying?

 

* * * * * 

Chuck: Also, Dean, you probably know your last name means “camp” in Latin.

Dean: What, and not the rifle? You’ve got to be kidding me. Like, _camp_ camp? These Romans did know we’re _hunters_ , right?

 

* * * * *

Chuck: Boys, I gotta confess: when I started writing your Gospels, I wanted to make you reporters, and not hunters.

Dean: What?

Chuck: You could have been working for the Weekly World News for real now.

Dean: You wanted us to wield pens rather than guns, Chuck? Well, screw that. 

Chuck: Guys, even Superman didn’t mind being a journalist when he wasn’t saving people.

Dean: I’m not Superman, I’m Batman, and you know that.

Sam: Don’t be upset, Chuck – _I_ would love to just _write_ about the supernatural.

Dean: Wuss.

Sam: Yeah, says he who gets queasy every time he sees blood.

**Author's Note:**

> The book Chuck refers to is Jack Kerouac's "On the Road".


End file.
